


Not white enough

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aurora knows how to handle her brothers, F/M, Human, Modern Setting, Racism, Siblings, and Aurora's older brother, de Martel Siblings, he is Tristan's little brother, here Lucien is a de Martel too
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Marcel Gerard faisait les cents pas dans le salon de son appartement, il était trop nerveux pour rester en place plus de cinq minutes.





	Not white enough

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à Julie Plec.

Marcel Gerard faisait les cents pas dans le salon de son appartement, il était trop nerveux pour rester en place plus de cinq minutes. Il était persuadé que sa petite-amie Aurora de Martel allait le quitter. La jeune femme était entrée dans sa vie sans que rien ne le prépare à avoir la chance d'être aimé et d'aimer une fille comme elle. 

Il se souvenait du jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois, c'était à la bibliothèque de la ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Marcel était bénévole et lisait des histoires pour les enfants de l'orphelinat de madame Dumas, une vieille femme veuve qui consacrait tout son temps à aider ceux qui n'avaient pas ou plus de famille. C'était d'ailleurs auprès d'elle qu'il avait grandi lui qui n'avait jamais connu l'homme qui avait abusé de sa mère, ni celle-ci d'ailleurs qui était morte quelques mois après sa naissance. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il continuait de l'aider en distrayant et en faisant rêver pendant quelques heures les enfants. 

Un après-midi où il avait franchi le pas de la porte du bâtiment public il avait posé les yeux sur une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, rousse, assise à une table à quelques mètres de lui, elle avait les yeux baissés sur un livre et semblait aider à l'homme à sa gauche à le lire, souriant de temps en temps afin d'encourager l'individu. Il avait été voir Sophie Deveraux afin de découvrir l'identité de cette magnifique créature. « Elle s'appelle Aurora de Martel, elle s'est portée volontaire pour aider à lutter contre l'analphabétisme, lui avait-elle révélé. »

Il avait longuement hésité avant d'aller se présenter à elle lorsqu'ils avaient eu terminé tous les deux. Marcel même s'il n'avait pas fait de grandes études n'était pas bête, et il savait que les personnes comportant un « de » dans leur nom de famille provenaient de la haute société. Leur regard s'étaient croisés et elle lui avait sourire, elle lui avait sincèrement et chaleureusement sourit. 

Il ne savait pas s'il était tombé amoureux à cet instant mais il était certain que c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle s'était installée dans son cœur. Au fil des semaines ils s'étaient souvent revus, à la bibliothèque et à l'extérieur, et un soir il avait même finit par lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Elle avait accepté, ce qu'il avait énormément surpris, et cela le surprenait encore au jour d'aujourd'hui. Comment une comtesse, elle lui avait expliqué que c'était son titre de noblesse mais qu'elle s'en fichait royalement elle détestait même cela, avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui restait un mystère...

Ils avaient été heureux tous les deux parce qu'ils aimaient la vie dans ce qu’elle avait de plus simple, de plus amusant, de plus libre aussi. Ils auraient pu continuer à l'être pendant longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fameux dîner qui avait tout remis en question. Aurora était venu le voir un jour, une expression mélangeant la joie et l'appréhension sur le visage, elle avait avoué de but en blanc que ses frères arrivaient le lendemain et qu'ils souhaitaient le rencontrer et que cela n'était pas négociable. 

Avant cette fameux dîner il n'avait pas su grand-chose d'eux. Il savait qu'ils étaient deux, qu'ils étaient plus vieux qu'Aurora, qu'ils se nommaient Tristan et Lucien et qu'ils dirigeaient la compagnie familiale. Il n'avait même jamais vu une photo d'eux. C'était donc peu d'informations mais il respectait sa vie privée et ses secrets. Il l'avait embrassé et il lui avait dit que tout irait bien...Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. 

Tristan et Lucien de Martel ne ressemblaient pas du tout physiquement à leur sœur. Le premier, qui était l'aîné de la fratrie, était de taille moyenne, il était légèrement plus petit que Marcel, était blond aux yeux bleus et portait un costume cravate bleu (tout aussi froid que ses iris). Le second était légèrement plus petit que son frère, il était brun aux yeux noisette et portait un costume noir et blanc mais il s'était dispensé de la cravate et sa chemise n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Il avait affiché un sourire qui s'était voulu amical et avait été le premier à s'avancer vers lui mais lorsqu'il lui avait serré la main il avait mit beaucoup de force dans sa poigne. Marcel avait compris le message il n'allait pas être accepté aussi facilement. 

Le repas avait été une catastrophe, les deux autres hommes avaient passé leur soirée à l'humilier, mais pas de manière directe, non bien sûr que non, c'était toujours subtile presque indétectable, toujours à travers des paroles et des actes qui se voulaient anodins. Il les avait remarqué, cela n'avait pas été trop difficile quand comme lui pour diverses raisons vous aviez été rabaissé toute votre vie. Ils avaient pris un malin plaisir à lui prouver qu'ils valaient mieux que lui et qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Cela avait agacé sa petite-amie qui n'avait pas arrêté de recarder ses frères, en vain et pourtant elle n'avait pas abandonné une seule fois. Lui il n'avait rien pu faire, juste répondre à leurs questions et faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait, la dernière chose qu'il avait souhaité était d'obliger sa belle à choisir entre lui et ses frères et leur donner raison. 

A la fin de la soirée lorsqu'il avait été l'heure de se séparer Tristan lui avait lancé un «  Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance monsieur Gerard » auquel Lucien avait ajouté un « au revoir » que Marcel n'avait eu aucun mal à traduire, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'ils ne le reverraient jamais. 

Il n'était pas comme eux, il n'était pas riche, il n'était pas le grand patron d'une société, il n'était qu'un homme qui chantait dans un bar, le ROUSSEAU, certains soirs de la semaine et qui y travaillait comme barman le reste du temps. Le défaut majeur qu'il avait, était sa couleur de peau, il  était métisse, il n'était pas aussi noir de peau que certains mais il n'était pas blanc et aux yeux des de Martel de sexe masculin il ne serait donc par conséquent jamais digne de leur petite sœur. 

Cela non plus il ne le comprenait pas, comment pouvait-elle être aussi différente d'eux ? Aurora n'accordait aucune importance à la teinte de l'épiderme, à la classe sociale à laquelle vous apparteniez...Comment pouvait-elle liée par le sang à deux êtres comme Lucien et Tristan ? 

« Elle va me quitter c'est sûr et certain, se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait souhaité faire une pause. »

Ils avaient beaucoup trop d'ascendant sur elle, ils parviendraient à la convaincre qu'il n'était pas un homme pour elle et elle se soumettrait à leur avis. C'était injuste parce qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, il n'avait pas demandé à naître avec cette couleur de peau, pas demandé non plus d'avoir une vie difficile et de se faire insulter de négro, de nègre, de singe et autres noms tous aussi désagréables les uns que les autres. Il aurait voulu être considéré comme les autres, comme un simple être humain. Était-ce trop demander que d'avoir le droit d'aimer qui il voulait sans être jugé pour un détail physique ridicule !

Aurora s'était isolée pendant plusieurs jours suite au dîner avec Marcel et ses frères, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'attitude de ses deux aînés. Ils s'étaient comportés comme des hommes arrogants et racistes et elle détestait lorsqu'ils agissaient ainsi. Ils étaient des idiots et encore elle était polie parce qu'en réalité ils étaient pires que ça mais ils restaient ses frères alors elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les insulter. 

Aurora aimait Tristan et Lucien, même si le blond était beaucoup trop sérieux au point d'être parfois ennuyeux et que le brun aimait beaucoup trop faire la fête, au point qu'il lui arrivait de la laisser seule à une soirée pour aller se divertir avec une fille. Malgré leurs défauts elle adorait plus que tout ses deux grands frères à qui elle devait tout. Madame de Martel, leur maman, était morte un an après la naissance de sa fille (elle ne se souvenait pas d'elle) et leur père monsieur de Martel qui lui aussi était décédé il y avait quelques années de cela n'avait jamais été un homme tendre et aimant. Toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'elle avait reçu depuis son enfance c'était ses frères qui lui les avaient prodigué. Ils avaient été là pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs, pour la divertir et s'occuper d'elle lorsqu'elle était malade, c 'étaient eux qui avaient veillé sur elle et veillé à son bonheur de jour comme de nuit. 

La dévotion qu'ils lui portaient n'était pas sans poser problème. En effet, elle avait parfois l'impression qu'ils la traitaient encore comme si elle avait cinq ans. Ils avaient du mal à admettre que pour être heureuse elle avait besoin d'autre chose qu'un jouet, un gâteau ou un bisou de ses aînés. Ils n'aimaient pas la partager avec un autre homme hétérosexuel ou bisexuel, Aurora pouvait avoir autant d'amies filles ou d'hommes homosexuels qu'elle souhaitait sans qu'ils objectent mais dès qu'un être de sexe masculin et intéressé par la gente féminine s'approchait d'elle ils montraient les crocs. Elle était tout de même parvenue à avoir deux relations amoureuses qui s'étaient mal terminées et qui avaient rendu Tristan et Lucien encore plus protecteurs qu'avant. D'autant plus qu'elle souffrait de troubles bipolaires, raison supplémentaires pour les garçons de vouloir la protéger de tout et surtout de tous. 

Elle aimait ses frères mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle était prête à renoncer à son bonheur pour leur faire plaisir ! Marcel était son bonheur, sa joie de vivre, sa bouffée d'air frais au milieu de celui pollué de son esprit. Il la faisait rire et rendait la vie plus légère, plus belle aussi. Elle l'avait mis au courant pour sa maladie et au lieu de la rejeter ou d'avoir peur d'elle il l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait dit qu'il s'en moquait parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle avait senti son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine ce jour-là. 

Elle l'aimait elle aussi, et il était hors de question qu'elle renonce à lui parce qu'il n'était pas assez blanc pour ses aînés. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, cela lui avait prit des jours mais maintenant elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle devait se battre pour leur amour, pour avoir le droit d'être ensemble. 

Elle quitta la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle louait depuis plusieurs jours (elle n'avait pas eu d'autres options ses frères vivaient chez elle) avec son sac et se dirigea vers sa demeure. Elle y entra et posa son bagage dans l'entrée. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver les deux individus qu'elle était venue voir. Ils étaient attablés en train de dîner. 

« Tiens voilà une revenante, commenta Lucien en l’apercevant. 

-Bonsoir à toi aussi mon frère, rétorqua-t-elle en allant embrasser l'autre garçon. 

-Bonsoir Rory, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?, lui demanda le blond. 

-Qu'est-ce qui vous vaut l'honneur de ma visite, Tristan, vous êtes chez moi, rappela-t-elle en embrassant son autre frère.

-Tu as acheté cette maison avec l'argent que Lucien et moi gagnons et que nous te donnons, corrigea le plus vieux de la fratrie.

-Peut-être mais c'est toujours chez moi, insista-t-elle.

-D'accord, d'accord nous sommes chez toi, céda Lucien, que nous veux-tu ?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours et je suis venue vous annoncer que je ne comptais pas quitter Marcel pour vous, déclara-t-elle fermement.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard perplexe, c'était la première fois que leur cadette leur tenait tête sur le sujet de son amoureux et cela les étonnait fortement. 

-Aurora tu n'es pas sérieuse ?, la questionna le chef de la fratrie.

-Bien sûr que si, que cela vous plaise ou non je reste avec Marcel !, affirma-t-elle.

-Rora enfin tu ne peux pas vouloir être avec lui, il est...il n'est pas..., enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, intervint le brun.

-Il n'est pas quoi pas assez riche, pas assez maniéré, pas assez noble ou bien pas assez blanc pour vous, énuméra-t-elle. 

-Rory nous ne sommes pas racistes, la contredit le blond. 

-Vous n'êtes pas racistes tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'amoureux de votre petite sœur qui nage dans le bonheur depuis qu'elle est avec lui. Vous vous en moquez que je me sente bien avec lui !, s'exclama-t-elle. 

-Aurora, Tris et moi sommes ravis que tu sois avec quelqu'un qui te fasse du bien mais est-ce que tu te rappelles que c'est toujours comme ça au début avec toi, et qu'à chaque fois on doit te ramasser à la petite cuillère, se défendit Lucien. 

-Nous voulons simplement veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien, ajouta l'autre garçon. 

-En me gardant rien que pour vous, enfermée dans une belle tour dorée en attendant que vous trouviez du temps pour venir me rendre visite, supposa-t-elle. 

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, ni Lucien ni moi ne voulons te garder captive, nous voulons simplement...

-Vous ne voulez simplement pas qu'un homme me vole et m'éloigne de vous, le coupa-t-elle. 

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que nous avons peur que tu t'imagines une histoire et qu'à la fin tu sois déçue, la contredit-il. 

-Pour le moment rien ne nous prouve que ce Marcel est celui qu'il te faut. Il nous a dit qu'il était barman et qu'il chantait, ce ne sont pas les meilleurs métiers pour bien gagner sa vie, commenta le brun. 

-Dis celui qui a choisi la facilité en devenant le bras de droit de son frère, rétorqua-t-elle. 

-Tu prends la défense d'un type que tu connais à peine au lieu d'être du côté de tes aînés, s'offusqua Lucien.

-Je prends le parti de l'homme dont je suis amoureuse et que j'estime être quelqu'un de bien contre mes frères qui sont bornés et étroits d'esprit, corrigea-t-elle. 

Alors qu'il allait répliquer le plus vieux des trois leva le bras dans sa direction et son cadet se contenta de marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible pour les deux autres. 

-Cette conversation tourne en rond, tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?, demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

-Non, mais dans votre intérêt vous vous devriez. 

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?, la questionna-t-il méfiant.

-Tout simplement que si vous restez buté sur votre opinion et que vous le rejetez parce que l'homme que j'aime n'est pas assez blanc pour vous alors vous pouvez dès à présent considérer que vous n'avez plus de sœur, les prévint-elle. 

Lucien éclata franchement de rire sous le regard interrogateur de son aîné et celui courroucé de sa cadette. 

-Pardon mais honnêtement Rora tu t'imagines vivre sans nous, sans nous voir et sans notre aide financière, s'expliqua-t-il. 

-Nous verrons bien qui ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre, rétorqua-t-elle, en attendant pardonnez-moi mais il faut que j'aille rassurer l'homme que j'aime, termina-t-elle en partant. »

Elle n'attendit pas que ses aines réagissent, et refit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté à l'allée mais en sens inverse. Elle courrait presque, redoutant qu'il ne soit trop tard, d'avoir prit trop de temps pour réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui et du bien qu'il lui procurait, alors au diable l'avis désapprobateur de Lucien et Tristan, elle l'aimait que cela leur plaise ou non !

 

Marcel fixait son portable, il avait tellement envie de l'appeler, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait que cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi entre eux, qu'il était prêt à se battre pour elle et que même si cela ne serait pas facile, il refusait de renoncer. Alors que les hommes de Martel aillent au diable, ils ne l'empêcheraient pas de la voir. 

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora leur premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ici dans ce même salon après qu'elle ait écouté une chanson qu'il avait composé pour elle. Il revit ses yeux brillants dans la nuit, et le sourire encadré son visage. Il chercha son nom dans son téléphone et alors qu'il tombait dessus il entendit sonner à la porte. 

« J'arrive, signala-t-il en se levant. 

Il pensa qu'il s'agissait de Davina Claire, une fille qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur et qui venait souvent lui rendre visite, lorsqu'elle n'était pas à la faculté ou avec son amoureux Kaleb Westphall. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec celle qui occupait ses pensées. 

-Aurora...

-Je suis une idiote, fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et de l'embrasser fougueusement. 

Marcel n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et ne pu que répondre à ce baiser dont il avait rêvé toutes les nuits. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la petite rousse afin de la rapprocher au maximum de lui jusqu'à ce que leur corps se touchent et referma la porte derrière elle avec son pied. 

-Pardon, pardon, pardon, répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois en l'embrassant entre chaque pardon.

-Tu es là, tu es revenue, je n'arrive pas à le croire, déclara-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je me doute que tu avais besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à nous et tes frères...Au fait est-ce que je dois craindre pour ma vie ou bien ils ont décidé que ma couleur de peau n'était pas si horrible que cela ?

-Mes frères ne t'apprécient toujours pas, mais tu n'as rien à craindre ils ne s'en prendront pas à toi ou à tes amis, promit-elle. 

-Tu en es certaine, je ne voudrais pas avoir des ennuis avec la justice pour des motifs bizarres ou me faire agresser par des types bâtis comme des armoires à glace envoyés par tes deux aînés pour me régler mon compte et m'apprendre à rester à ma place, c'est-à-dire très loin de toi...

-Marcel tu regardes trop de films, Tris et Lu n'emploient pas ce genre de méthodes, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu peux aller et venir en ville sans soucis, je peux te l'assurer. Ils vont se renseigner sur toi, vérifier si tu n'as pas un ou deux vilains secrets bien cachés, et une fois qu'ils auront réalisé que non ils abandonneront, affirma-t-elle convaincue. Si jamais ils devenaient un peu trop menaçant je me chargerais personnellement d'eux. Je suis une de Martel, je sais comment gagner une guerre contre eux mais cela n'arrivera pas, ils m'adorent trop pour me mettre en colère trop longtemps. 

-Et après nous serons les meilleurs amis, plaisanta-t-il.

-Des amis non mais tes beaux-frères oui, répondit-elle. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, et la serra davantage, elle l'avait choisit lui au détriment de sa fratrie, et elle était prête à se battre pour qu'ils l'acceptent et le respectent, Aurora était définitivement une femme à part et il était déterminé à ne jamais la laisser partir.


End file.
